The invention relates to a semiconductor double-hetero (DH) structure laser and its manufaturing method by metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (MO CVD).
Single mode operation of AlGaAs/GaAs DH lasers is known in a variety of structures including buried hetero structures, channeled-substrate planar structures, transverse junction stripe structures, and self-aligned structures. These are made by the liquid phase epitaxy (LPE) process.
A channel-guide structure made by the MO CVD process successfully operating in a single mode is known (Appl. Phys. Lett. 33, 724 (1978) but its CW threshold current is more than 200 mA.